


A match is a match (even if it burns in anger)

by fireynovacat



Series: Not My Path AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Boy Considering Defection More At 11, Drabble, Gen, Inquisitor Ezra Bridger, Not My Path AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Life wasn't easy (he had the scars to prove it).





	A match is a match (even if it burns in anger)

Sixth Brother could barely remember becoming an Inquisitor. (That was a lie.) Life wasn't easy (he had the scars to prove it), but he was alive (they weren't). He didn't want to be Sixth Brother anymore. He didn't want to be a tool. No once did he tell the Grand Inquisitor how he hated killing his marks and how much it hurt him. The Empire was a monster. The Force a shadow that pulled you down if you weren't wary. But he was planning. One day he'd be free. One day he'd be Ezra Bridger again. The Empire will burn.


End file.
